


THE CURIOUS CASE OF JON SNOW!

by Romantic_06



Series: The Cheat Series [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Aunt/Nephew Incest, Cheating, Doctor Dany, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Incest, Jonerys, Not for Ygritte fans, Sexual Humor, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:55:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29981805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romantic_06/pseuds/Romantic_06
Summary: Jon Snow was a healthy adult (at least in his mind!) with a small problem that affected 99% of the World's adults, once in their lifetime. But when it infected him, the alarm bells did go off but not strong enough to push him to take action. So, his loving girlfriend took matter in her hands and booked him a disastrous appointment that started a chain reaction that ended in a smutty and funny end!Join Jon Snow in his so called "coming of age" hilarious ride with Aunt/Dr Dany!
Relationships: Jon Snow & Daenerys Targaryen, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Jon/Daenerys
Series: The Cheat Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205351
Comments: 31
Kudos: 44





	THE CURIOUS CASE OF JON SNOW!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VisIDentificationZeta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisIDentificationZeta/gifts), [alperez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alperez/gifts), [NorthernBastard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthernBastard/gifts), [WhiteDragonWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteDragonWolf/gifts), [ThatBishLizzie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBishLizzie/gifts), [cmyatt01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmyatt01/gifts), [BloodRevenge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodRevenge/gifts), [m1xwell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/m1xwell/gifts), [BlueRoseDarling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRoseDarling/gifts), [Dreamfyre77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamfyre77/gifts), [SeijuroRaizel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeijuroRaizel/gifts), [PeanutsInSpace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeanutsInSpace/gifts), [Nikita_25](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikita_25/gifts).



> Ok, so, this idea popped inside my head during pandemic. WELL, CRAZY TIMES LEAD TO CRAZY STORIES! So, this is me finally putting it on paper (technically AO3) after sleeping on it for a while. **SO, ALL KIND OF VIEWS ARE WELCOMED IN THE COMMENT SECTION AND LEAVE KUDOS IF YOU LIKE.**  
>  **Plus, on a serious note this fic is not for Ygritte fans. Like even if you like her 50,10 or .01 %, it's not for you, Sorry.**

The skin of his finger glued to the flimsy paper, staining it with sweat as his eyes followed the sliding of the glass doors that hooked his attention to the wide floor below the lit sign on the wall- ‘EXIT'. He wanted to exit- exit from the scrubbed place that reeked of coffee, sweat and chemicals, exit from the embarrassing situation that brought him there and exit from the relationship that forced him to be there. He wasn't a dying guy at 75 who should prod over the situation but a successful lawyer at 28 who should take a rational decision. _All he needed was sometimes!_

 _ **But Wilde will go wild if you asked for it.**_ His mind screamed and burden on his virility forced his gaze away from the red cross doors to the sheet that fiddled between his fingers from the twitch that plagued his hand due to the uneasiness of his anxious nerves. It shouldn't have been like this but it was and he knew exactly why, if only he had controlled his rebellious streaks in adolescence and had followed into the footsteps of his family much like his stepbrother. _He was doomed from the beginning!_

Born into the rich Targaryen household to Rhaegar Targaryen and his second wife Lyana Stark, Jon was the only, well-bred child of his parents with his father having two children from his previous marriage- Aegon and Rhaenys. From being kings of the seven kingdoms and breeders of Dragons, the Targs had successfully descended into the powerful and respectable positions of the modern world that still bowed to the founding families and respected their ancient traditions, not much caring about the science of it as even the science had declared them immune to everything. It was known that his family were the blood of dragons and even though it helped with temperature control as Jon never got admitted for heat stroke or burning or frostbite, that was a gift from his mother’s side, again proven by science, it caused bigger problems than anything- _Like having hots for your aunt!_

It wasn't a problem though technically and Jon didn’t even consider it to be one until he hit puberty and then went to the college where after jerking off to his aunt's luscious growing curves for years, he finally experienced sex. _Not great but what does an amateur know!_ And then he went on a crazy streak from fucking his a year senior girlfriend at various stops of their numerous biking expeditions to protesting for civil rights, that though helped in his career and finally to ditching his surname for his middle name as a mark of ditching his old family traditions that were too stupid for Wildlings. Yeah, the last one hurt him a lot, for if he hadn't done that then he would have probably happily married and impregnated his aunt like his brother did with his sister. _The problem would have been solved before it occurred!_

He shifted in his seat, clutching his bag closer to his chest as the thumping grew from the realization because that was his reality and also his biggest secret. _Jon snow had wanted to fuck Daenerys Targaryen since the age of 13!_ The words were etched on his heart in golden letters and not because he lusted for her, no because that was the only thing missing between them, for he and Dany were best friends who loved each other more than they loved any other. It was a known fact that their compatibility was spot on, they understood each other without saying and enjoyed each other companies so much that sometimes they cancelled their dates to see each other for they missed the other terribly. _A perfect match made in heaven!_

But there was nothing perfect in the world full of flaws, so when Bulky Drogo had shown more courage than him on the prom night to ask Dany out who was his partner for the night, all Jon had done was watch. Just stood in a corner, sulking over the punch at his inability to protect his girl from the guy, he protected the whole school from. _It was easier to beat him than to flirt like him!_ And when the episode had repeated itself for the second time, when Dany had brought home the ‘walking canvas'- Daario Naharis who ran his hand through his blue hair and smiled through his golden teeth while flaunting his guitar and tattooed body to his family, Jon snow had eaten his dinner silently in his proper suit and then had excused himself to his room to ask for nudes from his girlfriend, only to sleep that night, half-satisfied. _Feeling the two punches to his two balls!_

Groaning at the memory, he slumped further into his seat, earning an irked glare from the balding guy sitting next to him in the packed room with a big folder of endless paper in his hand. _**That is one hell of medical history!**_ He thought as the man continued to stare at him with his grave eyes that made him falter in his action leading to his bag falling on the ground in a large thump, turning his annoyance into anger. Sighing, he excused himself and bent forward to gather the stuff that had fallen from his bag to pack it up, tightly before picking the bag. 

“Jon!” His heart skipped a beat and hands trembled as dread took over his body, halting all his actions at one word- _**Shit!**_ He cursed in his mind as he remained stupefied in his position for several seconds before feeling his senses coming to life again as he sat back in a hurry with his bag in his hand, holding the damn paper in its previous location while plastering a nervous smile on his lips, failing miserably at acting normal. _But he still tried!_

“Dany! Wow, what a pleasant surprise.” He blurted in his fake smile. Crossing her hands over her chest, Dr Daenerys Targaryen peered at her nephew in her surgeon robes who was perched in a corner of the Winterfell General OPD against a plant pot with his office bag. Amused and sceptical at his condition, she pushed an eyebrow up and inquired in a challenging tone. “Really?”

Squirming, Jon cursed in his mind at his own foolishness and turned his gaze to the ground timidly, searching for some imaginary answer to pop up from the ground. But what came, was another question from his aunt who was standing directly in front of him. “What are you doing here, Jon? And that’s too with your office bag and in casual clothing.”

Fidgeting and smiling, Jon looked up at Dany, feeling giddy about her observational skills. She was too close to him to notice something unusual like the office bag was always seen with his office clothes, a routine he never broke but right now, the mistake gave him an opening to distract and he lunged on it. 

“I had to see a client nearby. It was important and you know it’s Sunday! So, I didn’t bother to change.” He lied in his smooth lawyer tone but instead of ending his worries, it exaggerated them. 

“OMG! Is it that poor old lady whose settlement case you were talking about last night? Is she alright?” Daenerys peered at him in concern and then turned to look the other way towards the examination rooms where several old patients were lounging around, waiting for any medical professionals attention. His Adam’s apple bulged in his throat as he swallowed the thick lump of lying to Daenerys who was now in her full-fledged ‘Have to help the family' mode. He never lied to Daenerys, in fact, he never lied to anyone outside his profession but even, in that case, Dany was an exception, though not anymore as he clearly knew that old hag would be fucking some young dude on her late tycoon husband’s money. _So much for keeping quiet!_

Sighing deeply, he rolled another lie on his tongue, feeling guilty as hell over his decision when suddenly a nurse walked over to them and pushed his plan down the drain. “I am sorry to interrupt Dr Targaryen but your OPD duty has begun. So, please sign over here.” She handed the clipboard to Dany and then turned to him. “And I know Mr Snow that you have been waiting for a while and as an emergency appointment, you should be given priority but as you can see we are busy. So, can you wait for a little bit more? As soon as the shift changes, we will appoint you an examination room and a doctor.” 

Turning pale, he gaped at the nurse who just looked back at him in mere confusion as Dany's ears perked up at her words and she quickly handed her the clipboard and instructed. “I will take his case. Just inform us when a room is free.” The nurse simply nodded at the command and went back to the nurse station to fill out the rest of the paperwork while Dany turned to Jon and noticed the feeble OPD sheet in his hand that she had missed out on at a first glance. 

“So, you lied to me!” She inquired as she tapped her feet on the floor and pinned him down with her gaze that was joined by the irritating guy’s eyes on his side who had just started taking a keen interest in their conversation. Cornered, Jon tugged at the collar of his shirt and replied weakly. “I didn’t want to bother you. It’s nothing big.”

Dany scowled at his answer and rained fire on him with her hot tongue. “Nothing big but still requires an emergency appointment! Well, guess what Jon, I am bothered. Why didn’t you tell me about this last night at dinner?”

The guy on the next seat turned towards him and eyed him with suspicion, making him incline more towards the pot as the table turned and seized him into a very uncomfortable situation. _ **Damn, Ygritte and her catastrophic appointment!**_ He thought and then cleared his throat to relieve some of the tension. “Seriously, Dany it’s nothing. You would be wasting your time with me when some other patient can use your speciality. I will just take any junior chap they will give me!”

Instead of budging, Dany just intensified her stare, disappointed over his lie and insecurity and stated to him in a clear tone. “You are sticking with me and when-“ Just then the nurse from the station called out her name and pointed her to a vacant examination room. She turned to him and nodded in the direction “Come on, we have a room now.”

Standing carefully under the watchful gaze of the shameless man who eyed him from the top to bottom as he collected his stuff, Jon cursed at his own misfortune of landing in this disastrous situation and turned to quickly follow Dany to the examination room, steering nervously through the ill crowd. He slowly entered the room and with small heavy steps approached the table in the middle while Dany locked the room and cleaned her hands with a sanitiser before asking him by surprise. “Do I have your consent?” 

Jon just gawked at her in reply, feeling the pulse in his neck beat with a double speed as the clouds of confusion continued to clog his mind. “Your consent for check-up routine!” Dany stressed on the clear words, bringing him out of his jumbled thoughts that were full of panic and deprived of sanity. “Yeah, consent. Yeah, you have it.” He mumbled as he settled on the bed and placed his bag on to the side before turning his attention to the ceiling of the all-white room, looking for something distracting. _But Dany had, had enough!_

Settling on the seat placed directly opposite to him, she peered at the empty sheet of his case file and then looked up at him while he continued to examine the walls and sweat profusely. Sneering, she called him out. “Jon, I am here and not on the ceiling! So, tell me what is your complaint?”

Unperturbed by her words, Jon continued his scrutiny, testing her patience to the limits before Dany took a deep breath and assured him in her doctor tone. “Jon, there are no cameras in the exam room. Remember, I told you hospital got them removed after a bulk of complaints.” That earned her Jon's attention for a minute as he simply turned his gaze to the floor, hiding away from her inquisition. _That really got her worried!_

“Jon, I am a doctor. I have seen a lot of things in my career and you can really tell me anything. Trust me!” She tried to convince him, finally winning the battle as his shoulders dropped and he sighed in resignation before saying. “I can't come.”

Dany stared at him stupefied as Jon pulled at his collar again to clarify. “I can't come, Dany-“ He paused for a second and began to fiddle with his clammy hands. “during sex!” he finished the sentence in a meek voice while Dany's features lit up in amusement before she returned to her professional self. “Oh, I see.” She clicked the pen in her hand and started scribbling and asking questions.

“When did you start noticing the problem?”

“3or 4 months back.”

“3 or 4?” she asked looking up from the sheet at the troubled an expression that marred his beautiful features. Rolling his eyes, he dropped his shoulder and confessed. “5.” Dany turned back to the sheet and quickly jotted it down as a small smile played on her lips. _Now, she knew what the emergency was!_

Regaining her composite, she continued. “And was it sudden or gradual?”

Jon gave her the same perplexed look that was his first choice when he was being complimented and he didn’t understand it or when he didn’t understand anything, in general. _And explaining to him was a tiring job!_ But Dany always got through his thick head and she was going to achieve the same, now.

“I mean whether you got hurt or something like that, that resulted in the sudden stoppage of ejaculation or was it gradual and you or your partner noticed it only first time 5 months back. And if so, then I will need to know when it actually started decreasing or any other symptoms you noticed.”

A shiver stirred his nerves at Dany's use of the word ‘Ejaculation’ as his eyes glued to her pink, pouty lips that worked in proper sync and filled his mind with lewd thoughts of how will they look surrounding his cock that suddenly started to attract a lot of his blood and attention. Hearing his crush say the word in what Dany called her professional language seemed to have a more personal effect on him that made his ears crave for some other special ‘medical words'.

“Jon?” Her call pulled him out of his musings and he pushed some air into his lungs before letting loose all the information.

“Ah! Well, it was gradual. Around a year back, things might have become a little dull because I was working and other stuff but we were still having sex but at that time I didn’t notice any big change or any other symptom. I would blow in the condom and then throw it in the dustbin. Nothing unusual, it’s like the level decreased on its own.”

Dany gave him a pensive look. “Hmm, so you use condoms.” Flustered at her probe, Jon quickly retaliated with a shrug.

“Yeah, Ygritte doesn't use those prescribed contraceptives like pills or shots. She finds them irritating to remember plus they are costly, doesn't fit well in the paycheck of the bartender. So, she always carries a condom around and so do I.”

Dany quickly noted in her notes and then proceeded to ask further questions. “So, you and she didn’t notice anything unusual until 5 months back. What about any STD or any medicine you might be taking for you know charging things up?”

Jon pinched the bridge of his nose and squeezed his eyes shut before opening them again and muttered.

“It was me who noticed it 5 months back. Ygritte didn’t know until a month ago and then she gave me Viagra to see if it works but nothing changed,”

With her brows arching to her forehead in a big ‘no I am not shocked' expression, Dany scribbled more information on the paper and then voiced the new doubts that had popped up in her mind in a cool tone.

“So, she gave you viagra about-“ Jon finished the sentence for her. “two weeks back.” She wrote it on the paper and then continued. “So, she gave you viagra 14 days back which I am sure would be out of your system by now. But besides that, any other medicine and how did she not know that you were not ejaculating?”

 _ **Shit, that word again!**_ Jon shifted in his seat uncomfortably, regretting his decision to wear tight jeans on a hot summer day when the words of her aunt were turning it scorching, making his cock to stretch. Wanting the appointment to quickly get over, he blurted. “I faked it! I would make some sounds and then push a few times until she came and then would quickly pull out to hide the empty condom. She wouldn’t notice in her state and besides, we are not having that much sex as well with my busy schedule. So, I got the chance to hide it from her and just simply avoided blow jobs.”

Dany gave him what can be called ‘I got it!’ look and quickly scribbled the information on the sheet while smiling and stating on the side. “So, it is hampering your sex life but what about your libido, are you experiencing any problem there?”

She turned her gaze back to Jon who was looking at her with a bewildered expression. Sighing, she quickly explained. “Libido, Jon! Your sex drive. Are you experiencing any problem in getting your penis hard or do you see any limping or are you having any problem in feeling, you know, horny or something like that? It can happen with a lot of alcohol and stress.”

The small bulge in his jeans pulsed, sending shivers up his spine as his mind struggled to interpret the reason for the action- was his cock feeling insulted or energised. But either way the effect of Dany's ‘clean terms' was mostly filthy on his mind as his well functioning ‘Libido’ started to make its presence felt. _That’s too eagerly!_

“Nope, my libido is fine and I am perfectly normal there.” He asserted and Dany quickly pushed up one of her chocolaty eyebrows to ask in a subtle challenging tone. “So, you ejaculate when you masturbate?”

 _ **Damn, two words together!**_ Jon cursed in his mind as the excitement flooded his veins from the most appropriate ‘inappropriate' words that from any other mouth would have sounded professional but from Dany were acting like personal missiles, bombarding his mind with lecherous thoughts. He wiped the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand and took a few deep breaths before answering in a confident tone. “I don’t masturbate, Dany. Why would I? I have a girlfriend to whom I am very much loyal to plus I have loads of work that doesn’t allow me time for some teenage activities.”

Catching him off guard, Dany quickly asked another question. “So, according to you, you haven’t masturbated for more than a year or more but still can you recall when was the last time you did it, just for history sake!”

 _ **Last night, in the car to your tits!**_ He thought while his body shook like a dwindling leaf caught in the wind as he simply shook his head in a ‘NO’ after his heart revolted against another lie. _He had already lied enough for a day!_ With a teasing smile on her lips, Dany turned her gaze to the paper and wrote the absolutely fake information that her utterly honest nephew had just given her. His absurdity made him funny- _a rare title forever brooding Jon Snow!_

Finishing off the paperwork, she placed the case file aside and turned to Jon with a formal expression. “Alright, stand up and pull your pants down for the examination.” 

Bewildered, Jon stared back at her with alarms going off in his mind as his current state froze the blood in his veins while his semi-hard cock ached in panic. _He couldn’t reveal that to Dany!_ Swallowing again to produce some words in his dry throat, he questioned her intentions in a meek voice. “My pants?”

Reading the hesitation on his face, Dany switched from her doctor to family mode, assuring him in a sweet voice. “Yes, your pants along with your underwear. Jon, it’s part of the procedure! First, I took your history and now I will have to do the examination. Only after I have taken a look and confirmed it myself, then only I am giving you a clean chit. Not before that, not at all!” She stressed at the last words in a stern voice, implying something that Jon already knew that when Dany set her heart on something then she will get it anyhow, a quality they both had thanks to their Targaryen blood. So, begrudgingly he stood up from the bed and turned around to open his zipper and pulled down his pants slowly, praying that his cock will settle a little but a surprise only made it harder.

_Thwack!_

Jon's eyes crashed on his back where a print was burning in the making on his butt cheek while Dr Dany's innocent gaze was locked on his face with her soft hands fondling his ass. The scene was too horny for his reality like a phantom dream coming true as his cock bulged to new limits within his pants with a revived meaning of existence. _The one that wasn’t formidable but infeasible, currently._

“Just checking for anal infection. Sometimes backdoor coupling can lead to infection in the glutes-“ A sharp _Thwack_ landed on his other cheek, resonating straight to his cock. “-that can easily spread to genitalia.” An itch stretched on the surface of his balls, sending wrong signals to his delusional brain that was already lost in the fantasy world of _Aunt-nephew erotic stories._

“I don’t do backdoor!” Jon exclaimed a little louder as sweat built on his forehead and the grasp on his jeans became tighter.

“Not even give?"

A slight shook of his bouncy curls gave the answer that was imprinted on his head- 'NO ANAL!'. Dany stood slowly behind his back, her breaths spiralling around his chest like a vicious serpent, slowly choking him on his breath.

"Well, I would definitely like a take, if not give," Dany murmured while her hands gave a final squeeze to his bottom, pushing his length an extra inch. Jon strained on his gulp, drenched in sweat from top to bottom as her fantasies mingled with his fiction. _His dreams just became double delight!_

"All done, here. No pain, no infection. Drop your pants and lie down on the table."

Pushing in heavy bouts of air into his lungs, Jon slowly followed the instructions while silently offering his prayers to any deity, above watching, though that would be even more shameful, to save him from this extremely embarrassing situation in the history of his lifetime. He squeezed his eyes shut, unable to witness the consequences of the felony his cock had committed and waited on the bated breath for repercussions.

"Hmmm, well, it's good that you are aroused."

Jon didn't respond and continued to lay in his frozen state, even though he was melting like a piece of ice on the couch under the 'medical' perusal of his aunt. _His shy teenage years were disgracefully back!_

"Anatomically nothing looks wrong. Everything in the right position. No sign of injury or bruises. Girth looks-" 

A sharp tingle jumped up to his spine and jolted his eyes open as the world became a blur around him and her voice turned into a hum in the silence. His heart leapt, no rocketed in his chest as the sensations that he had registered as a foul play of his imagination turned out to be a glaring reality- **Daenerys Targaryen, his aunt/ best friend/ lifetime crush, was caressing his full-grown, hard length with her bare hands.** _NO GLOVES, NO CLOTH!_ Just her and her dainty, small hands that he had always imagined would feel good but in truth felt heavenly, brushing the raw skin of his cock while her eyes traced every ridge and smoothness on his balls. _The situation just became too hot to handle!_

 _ **Luckily, it's in your aunt's hands!**_ Jon cursed at his thoughts and pushed up on his elbows, starting like a curious cat. To Hell with anything else! He couldn't care less. Dany didn't spare him a glance and tightened her grasp a little around his length that was swelling with pride with every passing second. As compared to average men, Jon was well-endowed thanks to his mixed genes of two powerful clans but infertility of any kind was very impeculiar in their race. _So, the chances of damaged goods were impossible!_

"Well, Jon. Your girth and length are better than many men, I have seen in my career. The strength of your muscles also seems fine-" with a small stroke with her fingers from the base to his tip, Dany ended her statement with an alluring smile- "and your libido seems to be perfectly well."

Jon's eyes latched on to the precise spot where a drop of precum shimmered in the light as if a miracle by gods had happened, in his case goddess and followed it drip down his half-length. He felt dead and rejoiced because in no way this was happening in his real life. So, his radical thought was that he had died due to shame and had turned into a happy soul. _At least his death was peaceful!_

But what happened next pulled his soul back into his motionless body like a deep dive in a warm ocean as a pink tongue darted out of celestial, pink lips and swirled around the head of his cock in a long, delicious lick. _Fuck, his cock got luckier than a chocolate bar._ And then the sound.

"Hmmm, if everything is alright anatomically then let's examine the physiological function."

Jon never understood any word from the 'medical language' nor when he relished lovely dinners with Dany or sorrowful coffee dates when she lamented the death of her patients. But the moment her lips covered his tip and tongue slid along the shaft, even the layman language became an alien to him and what was left was a small dictionary of five words- FUCK!, SHIT!, DAMN IT!, YES! AND of course DANY! _And he handled the situation with this limited choice._

Inch by inch, Dr Dany pushed his cock into her mouth or better slid it from the top to the bottom until his tip hit the back of her throat and the steely shaft nestled in her warm mouth. Her expert hands handled the intricate part of the procedure, pumping the base slowly and smoothly while her tongue furled around the meaty core, playing with the notes that produced mesmerizing tunes from her patient. _After all, she was new to this play!_

For Jon, it wasn't a symphony but a roller coaster ride that bumped him up from the table at regular intervals. People imagined heaven, he was in it, at least his cock was, driving insanely in and out of the totally fuckable mouth that hit a ten with every suck with it's perfect 'O' and luscious sweeps. Daenerys Targaryen had a PhD in blow jobs, now he knew as he turned into a certified proof whenever her tongue rolled around his length and he rolled on the table along with it. There was no escaping from it and he didn't even want it as all his life he had craved for it.

But the moment his eyes met hers and her other hand slid around his balls, his whole sexual history evaporated from his data system. _Literally, 'No files found'._ For his sultry aunt/ clinician made a drooling display of big, long suck of his length, her cheeks hollow while her strong pump at the base kickstarted every engine of every freaking nerve. _Yup, there was no going back from this!_

Pressing her tongue to the tip, she fondled his balls while his eyes traced sheet of saliva, thicker than the sweat he was drenched in, wrapped around his length. _Fuck, he fell in love with his own arousal, Thanks to Daenerys Stormborn Targaryen!_ He struggled for breath, for words and most importantly, for action. And as if on auto-switch mode, his brain fulfilled his request in the weirdest, erotic way. Because finally, his small vocabulary was active along with the orgasm that had been sleeping lately.

"FUCK, DANY!" He rasped as his hands clutched the side of the seat while his body burned in arousal heat. _Forget the engine, he was turning into a rocket!_

But Dr Dany didn't budge. Hell-bent on giving her patient symptomatic relief, she swirled her tongue around again and pushed her mouth down to the base. Only this time to slide up quickly, earning her first "Ahhh!" after silent torture. And then the music flew in the air, dancing to the notes of her frantic bobbing on the sensual skin of his thick rod.

"Damn, it!"

"Shit, shit, shit…"

"Yes, like that…"

"Oh, God. Dannnyyyy!"

Soft murmurs flooded the room like the euphoric bubbles bursting in his veins that Jon Snow had never so far in his fucking Targaryen life. It wasn't just pleasure but a realisation that maybe he never grew out of his adolescent stage, that maybe he still didn't knew what great sex was as nothing in his mind matched the experience that was unfolding in front of his eyes. _His aunt definitely knew how to suck!_

Charged and shamelessly, he let go off of his morals and dipped a shaky hand in his aunt's tresses while his other tightened on the edge. Cashing in on a once in a lifetime moment, he pushed her deeper on his length while thrusting his hips up to plunge into the wet, warmth of her mouth, surpassing her gag to hit the back of her throat. A long moan reverberated through his cock and the grasp on his balls twisted, unleashing a storm inside to wreak havoc within him. _And Jon just trembled in the effect!_

With the last wall of his control shattered, he exerted his dominance and picked up the pace, chasing the release that he had so longed for. And the cliff wasn't far away either as his powerful thrust met with her rapid, fierce sucks, the core melted and then burst into flames with his balls squeezing tight and muscles trembling from head to toe, his cum exploding in her mouth in hot spurts while her name fell from his lips in sweet melody-"DANY, DANY, DANY…!" _And his lifelong dream came true._

Riding the waves of euphoria, minutes passed in a blur and finally, when the most settled down, Jon's eyes bulged in the realisation of what happened. _And with whom it happened! Begrudgingly, he looked into the amethyst eyes that were shining with mischief while a tempting smile played on her lips. _Gods, he was definitely dead!_ But her last words would have even shaken him in his grave._

__

__

"Well, Jon! It seems the physiological function of your genitalia is also fine. The semen-" She lapped the last bits from her middle finger and then swept her tongue around her mouth, releasing a soft moan. "- also seems normal and healthy to me. So, I guess." She picked up the clipboard and started scrawling on his OPD sheet.

"All you need is change. You know, something exciting and interesting for your nerves to keep you hooked for your life. So, you may not have this problem in future. But otherwise, everything else is fine. So, no viagra or other drug needed. I would also recommend you to masturbate next time if you think there is a problem, to check, otherwise, you know how to reach me. Now, I shall leave you to clean."

With that, his aunt walked out of the room in her devilish feminine walk while his shameless eyes followed the sway of her hips, even though a cloud of confusion had burst in his mind. A deep sigh left his lungs as the door clicked shut and perplexed, his eyes fell back on to the white ceiling. He was back to square one! His eyes turned to the door again and then back to his exposed situation with one question banging in his head- _How did he get here?_

It was an important question indeed because without knowing the cause he couldn't initiate the damage control program but then another question hit him- _was there any damage even done?_ He quickly sat up and scrutinised his exposed condition. His cock was limping happily, balls were comfortably relieved and the after waves of the most amazing orgasm of his life was still singing in his veins. The only thing messy was his brain, which wasn't able to comprehend the complexity of the situation. Knowing very well that the dilemma was going to haunt him for his life now, he picked up the tissue and cleaned the sweat dripping from his head. Replaying his aunt's words inside his head, the word "clean" screeched with the most strength and so, he grabbed another tissue and turned his numb attention towards his cock but was hit by another astounding thought by the site that matched the phrase,' not a single drop wasted!'.

Jaw dropped, he looked at the door where a minute ago his aunt had been with her words bouncing in his mind. _Was there anything left to clean?_

**Author's Note:**

> And yup, I am back after being lost in the writer's block for a while. So, everyone who are waiting for the update on "THE LITTLE DRAGON", it will come after I finish this small fic which I plan to do in short time. So, enjoy those juicy and smutty chapters of "TLD" as the first part is already over and the second part will come with a lots of twist and turns. So, its going to be a bumpy road.


End file.
